


Eternal King

by IrishMoniv



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv
Summary: Just a short story I came up with, revolving around the tale of an Eternal King.
Kudos: 1





	Eternal King

_ The Kingdom of Acra held strong against the demon Invasion for almost four generations.  _

_ The Eternal King of Acra, Nil, brought about the end of the war. their courageous defense leading to the signing of an Armistice at the Acra capital, Inmont.  _

_ The people of Acra celebrated the end of the conflict, which would be named the Nil War, after the Eternal King. _

_ Despite this many were fed up with the long and destructive rule of Nil. _

_ Just a month after the end of the war, the king’s cabinet led a coup. Ousting the Eternal King, and restoring the regular, finite rule over Acra. _

“Quite the tale, Isn’t It?” A voice rang out behind Perrin. Turning to meet the voice, he smiled.

“Indeed. It’s still hard to believe they managed to pull off a coup against him.” Turning back to the stone tablet, created upon the eve of Nil’s ousting.

“It Is quite the marvel. Even more Incredible that nobody questioned It.” The man approached the tablet. A dark cloak hiding his face from Perrin. 

Perrin’s brow falters for a moment. The man’s voice sending waves of Irritation through his mind. “Pardon? I mean, It certainly Is embellished a tad, but Nil was overthrown.” Perrin said, pushing his irritation to the back of his mind.

“It  _ Is  _ all true. From a certain point of view, It is true.” The man reached out to the tablet, pointing at one of the lines.

_ Just a month after the end of the war, the king’s cabinet led a coup. Ousting the Eternal King, and restoring the regular, finite rule over Acra.  _ It read.

“Isn’t It strange how nobody questions this?” The man’s hand retreated back to his coat. Perrin raised his brow, re-reading the line In his head.

“What Is there to question? The cabinet ousted him, and a new king was put Into place.” Perrin crossed his arms as he spoke, turning his gaze to the cloaked man.

The man laughed before he turned to Perrin once more. “My, this is really too funny. After all…”

Perrin’s eyes narrowed, as the cloaked figure shook his head In disbelief.

“...You  _ are  _ Nil.” The man said, his tone getting heavier. Perrin cracked a smile at this.

“Are you drunk?” He said finally, turning his gaze back to the tablet.

“It seems you don’t understand. Nil  _ was  _ ousted, however, nobody seems to question just how Nil reacted.” The man explained, Perrin swore he could see a smirk from under his hood.

“So how did he react then? If you know so much.” Perrin responded, his tone getting progressively colder.

“Simple. He didn’t. He vanished, of course, nobody but Nil himself would know since they never saw him when the coup began.” The man was obviously holding In laughter as he spoke.

Cracking a smile, Perrin raised his brow. “So,  _ you  _ are Nil then? You said only Nil would know that.”

The man shook his head. Removing his hood, revealed to Perrin just who he was. A face that many knew, and just as many despised. Nil.

“Correct. Although, you are cheating, given you would know that I knew.” Nil smiled at Perrin. His long hair just as was depicted in the many paintings of the Eternal King.

“You have no evidence of such an accusation,” Perrin responded, his smile having faded. Nil smiled wider. Turning to leave, Perrin froze as Nil laughed.

“I don’t need any. You should know how easy It would be for a shape-shifter to slip out of the castle.” Nil’s eyes widened, though Perrin neglected to read them.

“Fine then,” Perrin said gritting his teeth. “If Im, Nil, who are you?”

“Nil. The Eternal King, of course!” He responded, making Perrin frown.

Turning his back on Nil, he shook his head. “Enough. I don’t need some stupid history lesson...” Perrin said before he began to leave.

As he approached a nearby alleyway, he turned back. A shred of him hoping to see the ousted king standing there, watching him go. Alas, he was alone. With a sigh, he entered the alleyway, his boots making the puddles of water ripple.

Looking into one, his gaze narrowed. “...After all, I lived It.” He said before he donned a dark cloak.


End file.
